The Cat Who Fell in Love With a Riceball
by csciabarasi
Summary: They say he could never love anyone. That may be proven wrong. Can she make her way into his heart, and his in hers? So maybe he can love. KyoXTohru, rated M for possible lemon chapters later.
1. Morning's Breakfast

This is my first story, so please no flames. I'd appreciate it :D

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any part of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

* * *

Tohru Honda was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she heard a SLAM..pat, pat, pat,.. THUD. She awoke with a start, sleepily looking around her room. She gazes down to find Kagura sitting in the floor, crossing her arms and all mad and worked up.

"Well, good morning to you, Kagura!" Tohru said happily, even though she woke her up. "Is something wrong?"

Kagura sighed. "It's Kyo.....He still can't stand me. But I can't figure out why!"

Tohru just simply smiled in return. ~I wonder if Kagura will ever realize that Kyo just doesn't like her like that. Poor thing~

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure it will be ok. Maybe you should just leave him alone for a while and just don't yell at him so much. Then he might be a bit friendlier. Why don't you try that?"

"Mmmmmm. Ok, I guess." she said half-heartedly.

"Tohru-san!! Are you awake??????? I'd appreciate if you could make a yummy breakfast. Sorry to bother youuuuu! :D" Shigure called from downstairs in the dining room.

"Well how could she ever sleep with you yelling at her shigure?!?!" Kyo yelled.

"Yes, we should let Miss Honda sleep." Yuki chimed in.

Tohru quietly laughed to herself as she got up out of bed and stretched.

"Come on Kagura. Let's go downstairs. I don't really care if I'm in my pajamas. I'll just change later." Tohru said.

"Ok." Kagura agree.

"Good Morning Everyone!" Tohru said as she entered the dining room, with Kagura tagging behind.

"Oh, Miss Honda! You should've slept longer. Really. I apologize for Shigure earlier." Yuki said as he walked towards her looking concerned.

"Oh no no, really!" Tohru waved her hands frantically, "I needed to get up anyways." She assured him.

"Ok, well, if you say so." Yuki smiled his heartwarming smile.

"So what does everyone want to eat?"

"Mmmmm....Pickles, eggs and grits." Shigure said.

"Ewwwwwwwww. That's disgusting! And you could make that by yourself without Tohru!" Kyo commented, while hitting Shigure on the head.

"I'd like blueberry muffins please Tohru!" Momiji said.

"Oh Momiji! I didn't even know you were here!" Tohru said surprised.

"Well, I just came in. Sorry, Tohru. Can you make eggs too though?" Momiji grinned.

"Oh that's fine. Momiji; you're so cute"

"Leek bread would be nice"

"Wtf!? Leek BREAD!?!? How can you take something so wonderful like bread,a nd make it so terrible with LEEKS?!?!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Well, Kyo, what would you like?" Tohru asked, just smiling her typical smile.

"Ahg. I don't need anything. As long as I have cereal and milk, I'm ok. I'm not as pathetic as everyone else needing help eating breakfast."

"Oh. Ok. Well, just let me know if you want osmething. M'kay?" Tohru walked into the kitchen and Kagura followed.

~Wow. She's actually doing everthing for everyone. What a pushover. I kinda feel a bit sorry for her......ah well~ Kyo thought.

As the girls worked on breakfast, the guys sat around and chatted.

"Hey Kyo, did you notice that Kagura didn't utter a word that whole time? She didn't even cling on you. I wonder what's with her?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo probably hurt her feelings like he always does." Momiji chirped.

"Shut up you twerp!" Kyo whacked Momiji on the head.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW. WAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa! Kyo hit me!" Momjij cried.

"She's probably mad about this morning or something." Kyo shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, what did you do this morning?"

"Well, she was getting on my last nerve, like always, so I told her to leave me alone, that I didn't like her, and told her to get out of my room. So She slammed my door and walked over to Tohru's room. I feel sorry for tohru :p"

"Wow. That's kind of harsh Kyo."

"Oh shut up. I'm so tired of her."

***In The Kitchen***

"Hey Kagura, can you hand me those leeks please?"

"Sure"

"Thanks"

~I wonder why she's so upset all of a sudden with Kyo. I wonder what happened? ~

"Hey, Kagura? Are you ok?" Tohru asked slightly concerned.

"Well, I'm just upset over Kyo. I mean, he always says he doesn't like me, but this morning, he said he couldn't stand me and he said he was sick of me and that he doesnt like me and never would. Then he told me to leave his room right that second. So I did. And I went in your room. I'm sorry."

"Oh. wow. I'm so sorry. But you know, there are plenty of other guys other than Kyo. Why don't you loook for other guys. I'm sure they'll be much nicer too." Tohru said hopefully.

"Yeah, you're right Tohru. I think I can get over Kyo and move on. It is for the best afterall I suppose. Thanks Tohru." She said smiling for once.

"Sure, I'm glad to help. Please pass the pickles and blueberries."

"Okay."

Everyone later learned that pickle blueberry leek muffins weren't too pleasant.


	2. To Town

DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any part of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

* * *

"Omigosh! I'm late for school! I'm late for school!" Tohru yelled as she hopped out of her bed and gosh dressed as fast as she could.

It was 9:05.

"Ugh. I don't have time to shower this morning!" She said as she grabbed her books as ran out of her room.

She about tripped as she ran down the stairs and slid across the dining room floor in her socks, just as she realized that no one was around.

~Why didn't Yuki or Kyo wake me up??? They always wake me up! ~ she thought

"Oh, Good Morning Tohru. So that's what all the noise was." Shigure said as lazily walked into the dining room.

"Shigure!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How could I have overslept and no one woke me up? Then they even left me here? WHY!?!?" Tohru whined, stomping her feet as she did so.

"Ummm...Tohru, today is Saturday. You don't have any school today. Well, Yuki went to school, but that's just Yuki. He said something about a student council meeting. Kyo though, is outside practicing his martial arts in the backyard." Shigure said casually as Tohru collapsed in the floor in surprise and frustration.

"Awww man! And I was so worried too!" she exclaimed.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about. Though, don't you usually go grocery shopping on Saturdays? We're running low on food." Shigure said.

"Oh, ok. That's what I'll do today." she said smiling as she walked back up the stairs.

She went back into her room, put her books back on her desk and changed out of her school uniform and into something more comfortable. She then grabbed her purse, her shopping list, and said goodbye to Shigure.

"Why don't you take Kyo with you? You'll need help carrying things back you know." Shigure said, secretly hoping he wouldn't have to go and carry stuff.

"Oh, well maybe if he wants to go. Knowing Kyo, he probably won't. But I'll ask him. Thanks for the suggestion Shigure." she said as she walked out the door.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. It was the beginning of spring, and the birds were chirping. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot. It was just right. She saw Kyo in the yard practicing his martial arts, and she waved at him. He stopped and he walked over.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your practice!" She said apologetically.

"I wish you'd stop apologizing for eveything. And besides, I was about done anyways. Where are you going?" he asked, noticing she was carrying her purse, and had a piece of paper in her hands.

"Oh, Satuday is the day to go grocery shopping! Is there anyway you'd like to come with me?" she asked, smiling her goofy smile.

What Tohru never seemed to realize is that her goofy smile, was like puppy dog eyes to Kyo. Tohru probably didn't mean it like that, but when she smiled at Kyo, it made him happy but also made him feel...different, in a way. In a way, that he didn't even understand really.

"Mmmm, I guess I'll go. I have nothing else better to do." he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh! Ok, that's great! Well, let's get going." she said happily.

They walked mainly in silence the whole way. Kyo was just thinking to himself, as Tohru was admiring the beauty of all the nature around them. Kyo liked being around her. She made him feel like there was nothing to worry about in life. She brought happiness to him.

"I haven't seen Shishou in a while. Do you talk to him much?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation within all the silence.

"Mmm, not a whole lot. I see him at the dojo though almost everyday." he replied.

"Oh, that works."

Silence.

Luckily, they just reached the grocery store, so it wouldn't be awkward silence anymore.

"Ok, so we need.....let's seeee..." she said as she grabbed her shopping list.

"Eggs, leeks, bread, chicken, milk, lettuce, cheese, pork and probably some snacks like chips or something. Does that sound good to you?" she asked.

"...Huh? Oh, um, sure. It doesn't matter to me." he replied, not really paying attention.

Tohru got all the groceries, and paid for them at the cash register. When they walked outside, it had gotten much hotter out.

As they started heading back home, they passed a pretty garden store which has pretty plants and flowers all sitting outside.

"Oh wow. Look! Aren't those flowers so pretty? And they're having a sale too!" Tohru exclaimed, pointing at the shop.

She automatically walked over and picked up some flowers.

"Hey Kyo, we should have a garden! Wouldn't that be fun??" she asked happily.

"Yuki has his silly vegetable garden doesn't he? Why do we need another one?" he replied. He wasn't a big fan or gardening, or flowers.

"Well, that's for vegetables. But I mean we should have a garden for flowers! I remember my mom and I would always plant flowers every spring, and then when they bloomed, we would try to see if we could remember the name of each flower. That feels like a long time ago. I miss it......." Tohru said, as she looked at the pretty flower she was holding.

Kyo could tell it meant alot to Tohru. He hated it when she mentioned her mom, because it always made her so sad. Tohru always acted strong, but Kyo knew she missed her mother evey single day. He felt bad for Tohru, and decided he just wanted to make her happy.

Kyo sighed. "Okay, we can have a flower garden."

Tohru looked up with a surprised look on her face.

"What? What's with you? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kyo asked.

"Really? Can we really have a flower garden?" she asked.

"Yes, I said we could." he replied.

"Omg! YAYYYY! Thank you!" Tohru yelled, as she was about to hug him.

"AHHH! NO HUGS!" Kyo yelled. He could tell she was about to.

Tohru stopped in her tracks. "Oh yeah, sorry." she frowned a tiny bit, but it disappappeared in a second and she started laughing and smiling.

"Ok, let's go in." she said as she took the plant with her and went inside.

The store was more like a greenhouse, with big glass windows and tons of plants and flowers everywhere. There were even some birds inside the store.

"Ok, we'll need a shovel. Or do we already have a shovel?" she asked Kyo.

"We have a shovel."

"Oh, ok. let's see...let's plant seeds and already grown plants, ok?"

"Sure."

So they ended up buying alot of packets of seeds, and about 5 different plants.

They left the store and headed back to the Sohma house.

"So when do you wan to plant all this stuff?" Kyo asked.

"Mmmm... probably this afternoon and tomorrow too. Is that okay?"

"Sure. Whatever." he replied bluntly.

They got home and Tohru put the groceries up as Kyo put all the gardening stuff outside.

"Hey Kyo. Let's eat lunch first, ok?" Tohru called through the window.

"Ok. yeah, I'm starved." he called back.

Tohru made sandwiches, and when Shigure smelled food, he came running in to eat some too.


	3. Gardening

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

* * *

During lunch, they got a call from Yuki saying he was going to eat lunch in town, and then go to the library to work on a research paper.

"Well, since you already went grocery shopping for today, what else are you going to do for the rest of the afternoon Tohru?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Oh! Kyo and I are going to start a flower garden!" Tohru replied ecstatically.

Shigure raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You're getting KYO to start a FLOWER GARDEN with you?! I'll need to get this on video." Shigure laughed, hardly believing what he just heard.

"You better shut your mouth you stupid dog before I make you shut it!" Kyo yelled, jumping up and putting his fist in Shigure's face.

"Kyo...." Tohru sighed. It was pointless to even try to make him stop. She knew he wouldn't listen.

Tohru got up and took all the dishes in the kitchen. She gazed out the window as she washed them all.

Kyo still got so worked up over nothing. But then, she'd gotten used to the way Kyo acted. She knew how he was. Afterall, she should know him, Shigure and Yuki pretty well now, for living with them for four years. She, Kyo and Yuki were all in their senior year of high school this year. It was hard for her to believe that they would all be graduating when summer came around. She didn't know what would happen after highschool. It troubled her just thinking about it. Tohru sighed again.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

While Tohru had her head in the clouds, thinking about the future, she hadn't noticed that Kyo had finally stopped quarrelling with Shigure and stepped into the kitchen. He was leaning against the counter behind her with his arms crossed.

"Mmmmmmm?" she said, snapping out of her daze.

"You kept sighing. And you had a funny look on your face. What's with you?" he asked.

"Oh, umm. I don't know. I was just thinking. That's all." She said smiling.

"Ok, whatever. Look, do I have to help you or something just so you'll finish washing those? You're taking foreverrrrrr." he said irritated.

"Oh, um...sorry. Why are you waiting on me?" she asked curiously.

"Because we're doing that silly garden, remember? Duh." he said bluntly.

"Oh yeah!" Tohru smiled even bigger, and tried quickening her pace at washing the dishes.

"Come on. You're still slow. Look, just stop. I'll wash, you dry. No funny business." he said as he pushed her out of the way.

Tohru stood to the side and looked at Kyo.

~What's going on? Why is Kyo helping me? Does he really want to garden with me? But even so, I don't understand. He seems almost nice and caring. I hardly ever see that side of Kyo. I wonder what's gotten into him?~ Tohru thought, as she stared at Kyo.

"Hey! Earth to Tohru!! Why the heck are you staring at me dumbfounded?! Dry those bowls!" Kyo yelled, now getting frustrated.

Tohru snapped out of it, and got to work.

"Geez, that's more like it." Kyo rolled his eyes and continued scrubbing.

They finally finished cleaning up, and decided to go outside and get to work.

"Ok, so where are we going to put this thing in the first place?" Kyo said looking around.

"Um, why not right next to the house? I think that'd make the house have a nicer look to it. Don't you think?" Tohru stated.

Kyo didn't answer. This time he was the one staring at her. He was caught in daze, and had alot on his mind all of a sudden.

~Wow. I can't stop looking at Tohru. She looks like a beautiful flower. Wait...what am I thinking? What's wrong with me? ......~ Kyo thought.

"Kyo?" Tohru said for the hundreth time.

"Huh?" Kyo said, finally snapping out of his thoughts.

"Haha. Look who's the one staring now, huh?" she said laughing.

"Sorry, I got caught up in a thought." he replied as he looked up at the sky, trying to do anything but make eye contact. If he caught Tohru's eye, he'd probably start staring again.

"Ok, let's get started. Do you think you can do the digging? I'm not too good at that. It tires me out." she said, feeling pathetic. But it was the truth. She just didn't have the muscles and strength like Kyo did.

"Of course I get stuck with the heavy work. Yeah, I'll do it. It's a good work out for me anyway." he agreed.

"Ok! Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll get the potted plants ready." she said as she walked to over to the pile of garden supplies they bought earlier, and pulled out some baby azaleas and flowering bushes.

Once Kyo had the soil worked up next to the house, she handed him some plants.

"What am I gonna do with this? I thought you were going to do that part?" he said glaring at the leafy plant in his hands.

"Oh.. ok. Sure, I'll do it. While I do this, can you go pick out some seeds to plant?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ok." He left and walked across the yard.

Tohru grabbed the hand shovel and made a medium sized hole in the freshly mixed soil. She then pulled the plastic part off of the plant, broke apart the roots and stuck it in the ground. She then spread dirt around it and padded it down.

"There! Isn't that nice?" she asked Kyo as he walked over with seed packets in his hands.

"Yeah sure. Looks like a plant to me. Oh, Tohru, by the why, why the hell did you buy catnip!?!??! Don't you know that this stuff makes me frickin high!!?!?" he said in a frustrated but joking way at the same time. ****See lightningpelt's "Intoxicated Truths" for their awesome and funny story with Kyo and Catnip******

"Wait, seriously?????"

"Yes. It's not a pretty sight." he said shaking his head.

"Oh. I had no idea. Ok, well, don't plant that unless you want to. Umm, can you plant those morning glory over here and the petunias over there?" she said pointing to different places next to the house.

"Ok"

Tohru continued to plant the potted plants below the windows on the front side of the house. Kyo sat on his knees next to her, getting ready to plant seeds in the section next to hers.

Tohru reached for the hand shovel without looking, and accidentally grabbed Kyo's hand in the process. She automatically drew her hand back.

"OMG! I'm so sorry. I was reaching for the hand shovel." she said as she started to blush.

Kyo was silent. Then he looked up. "It's ok"

Then there was silence and they went back to work.

"Hey Kyo, remember how I was dazed out thinking while I was washing dishes earlier?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was thinking about how we're gonna graduate at the end of this year. What's going to happen after we graduate?" Tohru asked.

Kyo was silent. He just looked at her.

"I'm sorry. It's silly. Nevermind I said anything." Tohru exclaimed.

".......I don't know. I don't know what will happen. " Kyo finally spoke up.

"Oh"

Silence.

"I'm afraid."

Tohru looked up. ~Did Kyo really just say he was afraid?~

Kyo sighed. "Did you know that every person who is cursed with the cat.....ends up being locked up?"

"What do you mean?" Tohru was confused.

"After highschool, they are kept at the main house in a dark room, and are never let out again. They usually die there. That's what happened to Shishou's grandfather and all the previous "cats". People think they are too dangerous to be in society."

Kyo had his head down and was staring at the packet of seeds in his hands.

Tohru wanted to hug him so badly. But she knew that the outcome of the hug wouldn't help the way he felt right now.

"Wow. I didn't know that. I-I..Y-You.." she stuttered as her eyes began to fill with tears.

Kyo looked up. "Silly. Why are you crying?"

~No! He can't be locked up! I'll never see him again. He means so much to me. But he's not bad! He shouldn't be locked up. It's hard to even think about it. I can't imagine my life without him after highschool....I-I.... I think I love him.~ Tohru's eyes widened as she realized everything and more tears kept coming.

"Because....because...," Tohru sighed. She just couldn't figure out how to explain why she was crying without tell him EVERYTHING. She didn't want to tell him her feelings because she didn't want to be rejected.

"There's nothing to cry about. Besides, even if I am locked up, it'd be good for everyone anyways. Not like it matters to anyone that I'd be gone. So it doesn't matter."

"But that's not true!" Tohru yelled.

Kyo looked up surprised.

"That would never be true. You have no idea how upset I would be. That's why I'm upset right now just thinking about it you baka neko! You being gone, it would never be the same. You're not a monster! You're....you're KYO! You're Kyo; my best friend." Tohru cried. As she said this, she hugged him, and started to cry into his chest.

She was counting down in her head "3,2,1.."...................but there was no poof. Kyo didn't transform. When she realized this, Tohru just hugged him tighter and cried even more.

(Kyo's thought when Tohru was talking) ----~Wow. She cares about me. She said she would miss me. Man, I wish she wouldn't cry. I hate to see her cry. It makes me just want to hug her and wipe away her tears. Gosh, if only she knew the way I adore her so. Wait, she just said best friend...I'm her best friend really? I feel special. I didn't know that's what she considered me as. But that also means she doesn't like me anymore than a best friend either.....oh crap! She's reaching out and is getting ready to hug me!!!!! It's like I can see it in slow motion! ah! 3,2,1.........no poof?! WTF!?! I didn't transform!?!?! why? wow. she's hugging even tighter. Well, I finally have my chance..~

Kyo hugged her tighter then held her out at arms distance, wiped her tears and hugged her even more.

By the time Yuki got home, the yard was all cleaned up and there were new flower beds in front of the house, below each window. It looked very nice. Yuki was surprised to see flowers planted and automatically guessed it was Tohru's work. When he came inside, he was surprised that Kyo had his work in it too. Tohru was in her bed asleep, and Kyo had dissappeared.


	4. Deep Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

* * *

Tohru woke the next morning and just lied in her bed and pulled off the Kyo move. She put both hands behind her head and just stared at the ceiling.

~No wonder Kyo does this on the roof. It seems to help me think more. Though I bet on the roof, it's even prettier to look at the sky rather than my boring ceiling.~

Tohru chuckled as she noticed the spot in her ceiling where Kyo came crashing through the ceiling. Kyo has fixed the hole, but you could still see where it had been. Kyo never painted it back the same color, so it was very obvious to where it was. That was the first time she had ever met Kyo.

Tohru sighed.

She turned over and looked at the clock. It was 9:35. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to be worried about being late for school this morning. She rolled out of bed and got dressed.

She couldn't stop thinking about Kyo. ~Yesterday, when I was so upset, I hugged Kyo. But why didn't he transform? I didn't bother to think about it yesterday because I was too upset. But now I can't help but wonder if the curse has been broken somehow? I just don't get it. I just can't seem to think straight anymore. I need a place to think. I know! Kyo always goes onto the roof to think. Maybe I'll try that and see if it helps.~

She walked downstairs heading to the front door, when she noticed Shigure sitting at the dining room table, eating from a take out box.

"Oh, Tohru! You're awake. Good Morning." he said with food in his mouth.

"Oh, why didn't you wake me up? I would've made breakfast. I'm sorry."

"Yuki threatened me. He told me to not wake you up and there would be consequences." Shigure said, frowning.

"Oh. But why?"

Yuki walked in.

"When I came home yesterday, you were asleep and Kyo was gone. Shigure told me that you had been upset so Kyo put you to bed, and then he left. I didn't want Shigure to bother you, since it seems as though you needed your sleep." Yuki said concerned.

"Oh. Well, thank you. I'm sorry for the trouble." Tohru said looking down at her feet.

"No trouble at all. Shigure wouldn't quit whining, so I ordered him take out. Oh, and your flower beds are very pretty by the way." Yuki said smiling.

"Oh! Thank you!" Tohru beamed.

Shigure nodded with food in his mouth, agreeing with Yuki.

"Um,...Where's Kyo? Tohru asked curiously.

Yuki's smile automatically turned grave and Yuki was obviously not happy to hear that she was worried about the stupid cat.

"I don't know. He hasn't come home. He's been gone since yesterday afternoon." Shigure answered for Yuki.

"Oh.." Tohru said, a small frown came upon her face. "Well, I'll be outside if you need me." Tohru said as she walked out the door.

Yuki was about to go after her but Shigure stopped him.

"Let her be for now. I think Kyo really upset her yesterday, that's why he ran away. But the stupid idiot doesn't realize that that will just make her more upset. Tohru needs to be by herself a while." Shigure said as he put his hand on Yuki's shoulder. Yuki just nodded.

Once outside, Tohru walked to the side of the house and climbed up the ladder to the roof. She hadn't been up on the roof much, but she knew where Kyo could always be found. He always lied in the same spot everytime. She decided to lay down, but not where Kyo usually was spread out. She didn't want to steal his spot, even though he wasn't there. She put her hands behind her head and watched the clouds move by in the blue sky above. It was very peaceful. And she was right. It did help her think more clearly.

~I wonder where Kyo is? I sure hope he comes back and I hope he didn't run off because of something I did. I wonder if he was freaked out by the hug and now he can't get it off his mind? I have a feeling that's why he's gone. He probably went somewhere to think things over or to talk to someone. Gosh, I do miss him though. ........Why do I feel this way? It's like what I thought about yesterday. Do I love Kyo? I really don't know. I actually think I do. I mean, he's like a brother I never had. But he's also like a best friend. Even though we don't exactly talk openly to each other, it's like we still have that bond that makes us close. That's why I feel as though we're best friends. But wait...........maybe that bond that I felt wasn't just friendship. Could it be love? He has been surprisingly nicer to me lately. Yes, I can just feel it. I care about him, I hate it when he's troubled, I just want to make him happy. And if the curse is actually broken somehow, I hope to hug him 24/7, that is, as long as it doesnt make him angry. Yes, I know I love Kyo Sohma. But what now? I feel as though I should tell him, but I know that's not a smart thing to do. He probably only thinks of me as a friend. I just wish he was here. I want to talk to him. If only I could just be alone with him, and be able to calmly talk to him and have him listen and understand without getting mad or thinking I'm crazy. Yeah, That'd be great. That'd take a miracle though.~

Tohru laid there for a long time thinking, and even took a little nap up there in the warm sun.

During all this time since the evening before, Kyo was doing his own thinking.

Once he had put her in her bed, he walked out of her room and shut the door behind him and whispered under his breath, "I love you so much."

He left the house without a word and walked into the woods. Shigure happened to glance out his window and saw Kyo leaving. He knew he'd come back sooner or later. Kyo would always come back, as long as Tohru was around.

Once Kyo was in the woods, he knew where he wanted to go. He was headed to the other place where he went to think. It was where he had been for four months training with Shishou too. But he knew he wouldn't stay away that long. Maybe only a few days or so.

Kyo walked at a fast pace, and eventually broke into a run. Running made him feel better as the wind rushed through his bright orange hair.

After about two hours he reached his destination. He came to an opening of trees in the woods, which opened to a beautiful circular field. Trees were all around the edge of the field, but there was only one tree in the very center. From there, he could hear the creek rushing by. He walked to the creek which was just inside the line of trees on one side of the circular field. He sat on a big boulder that was partly above the creek. He sat there and dangled his feet over the water and watched as it flowed below him. This was another one of his favorite places. He also liked to sit below the tree that was in the middle of the field.

Once he was here, he took a big breath of relief. But once he did, thoughts flooded his mind.

~I partly feel bad that I left her like that. When she wakes up, I won't be there. And knowing Tohru, she'll probably think that it was her fault that I left. But the reason I left.....I-I don't completely know why. I guess because I really needed to think. But I could've done that on the roof. So why did I come here? Why did I run away? Wait..I know why. I was running away. Running away from what I was afraid of. Yea, I'm afraid of what will happen after highsschool, but that's not it this time. I have feelings for Tohru. Yesterday afternoon, when she told me how much she cares, it finally made me realize how much I love her. And then she hugged me. She HUGGED me, and I didn't transform. It made me happy that she actually hugged me but I couldn't understand how. So I really wanted to tell her how much I loved her, and that I never wanted to leave her side, and be with her always, because she is the happiness and sunshine in my life. But I just couldn't tell her. So I ran. That's why I'm here. I have to figure out what I should do. I just wish I could talk to her. If I could just be alone with her and tell her how I feel. But I know I just couldn't. She would probably give me her goofy smile and think that I was off my rocker. And if only she felt the same way as I feel. But she couldn't love a guy like me. I lose my temper so easily, and I don't mean to yell at her. Then I feel so bad. Yeah, if she could just love me back; that would take a miracle.~

That night, as Kyo was lying below the tree and looking at the stars, he decided what he needed to do. He would go to town and talk to Shishou about the curse somehow being broken. Maybe Shishou could help. Maybe. Then, he would go home and try to talk to Tohru. He wasn't sure what would happen then.

He decided he would leave around lunchtime the next day and head back to town.


	5. Camping

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

Sorry if I made things a bit confusing in the previous chapter. I did Tohru's point of view first, when she woke up the next morning. Then I did Kyo's which was of the previous night. So now in this one, it's the morning and it's the same morning where Tohru thinks to herself in the previous chapter. I hope that makes more sense! Sorry for the confusion! ^.^

* * *

Kyo woke to the sound of the birds twittering in the tree above him early the next morning. He had so much on his mind, he could hardly sleep all night. So since the birds woke him up, he was awake and didn't feel like going back to sleep. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. He leaned against the tree for a while watching the sunrise. Once it was fully above the trees, he decided that he should go bathe. He wasn't the biggest fan of bathing since water wasn't exactly his favorite thing in the world, being a cat and all. But Kyo knew that he should bathe since he was going back home later.

He walked to the creek and found the deepest place he could. He kicked off his shoes and socks and just stuck a toe in. Once he did, he automatically sprang back a few feet as though it had shocked him.

"Good god that's frickin cold!" he yelled.

Kyo reallyyyyy didn't want to get in now. But he knew he still should.

So he decided he would quickly get in, rinse off (so he wouldn't smell), and hop out as quick as he could.

So he stripped off his clothes and left them in a pile on the ground.

He started to slowly walk in, even though he planned on going quick. It was so cold his feet automatically started to get numb. He clenched his teeth and balled his hands in fists trying not to yell out every curse word he knew.

That's what he got for being in a creek in the beginning of spring. Of course it would still be ice cold.

Long story short, Kyo managed to bathe, as best he could in that freezing water, and got back to the field and decided he definitely needed a fire. He also realized he needed to figure out what to do for breakfast. If he tried to head back to town on an empty stomach, it'd take him longer to get there, he'd be hungry, and he'd be in a foul mood.

So he gathered some sticks and logs and cleared a spot of grass near the tree to make a fire. He pulled all the grass out in that area to make sure the field wouldn't catch on fire. He didn't make a fire the previous night because it had been surprisingly warm and pleasant.

He then went back to the creek and hiked up it just a little ways. He decided he would catch some catfish. He knew where the best place to catch them was, because he'd fished in this creek alot when he was out here training.

The only problem was that the last time he fished it was in the summer. The way Kyo fished was interesting. He didn't use hooks, poles, or bait. He would usually sit on the side, wait and watch. Whenever one swam by close enough, he would grab it quickly using his cat-like reflexes. The only problem was that one time he made too much movement, scared the fish, lost his balance and fell in completely. Since then he decided he would always stand in the middle of the creek. It always worked very well. But then, he had never done it when the water was this cold.

So he luckily was able to catch 2 fish from just sitting on the side.

He started the fire with his cigarette lighter (he didn't smoke but always kept the lighter with him because it could be very handy at times). Then he stuck small sticks through the catfish and roasted them over the fire.

When it came to living in the wilderness, he was pretty good at it. Sure, he used a lighter to start the fire, but he knew how to make one by hand, but he just didn't feel like it right then. He knew how to catch fish, and how to cook basic things. Yeah, he could probably live in the forest for a long time if he really had to.

By the time he was finished eating and put the fire out, it was probably around 10 in the morning. He didn't have a watch, but he could tell by where the sun was. He decided to pack up and head back to town.

Meanwhile, Tohru had been busy all morning. Her long deep thoughts on the roof earlier really helped clear her mind. She then decided she would clean the house and then tend to her flower garden. There wasn't much to tend to yet, since they had just planted things. But she watered some, and then she pulled a few weeds here and there.

~Hmmm. I can't help but wonder where Kyo is? I just need to figure out where he would go. If he wanted to think, he'd go on the roof. If he wanted to talk to someone, where would he go? Oh, I know! Shishou! I'll head over there in a bit, just to check.~

After taking care of her garden, Tohru goes inside, takes a quick shower and get's dressed. She then decides to head over to Shishou's. What she was totally unaware of, was that that was exactly where Kyo was headed at the same time.


	6. Visits to Shishou

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

* * *

Tohru had never been to Shishou's house before, but she knew that that would most likely be where Kyo was hiding. But she didn't know where his house was. She only knew where the dojo was. So she decided to go there, since Shishou was teaching afterall.

When she walked in, the bell on the door jingled behind her. Shishou was in the middle of the room in his white garments with about 10 young kids near him. One was in front of him, copying a demonstration. Shishou looked up and he waved. Tohru just smiled and sat in a chair near the door. She didn't want to interrupt.

"Ok. Five minute break. Don't get too wild." he said to the children as the group of white moved to one of the back rooms. Shishou walked over.

"For what do I owe this honor, Miss Honda?" he asked as he took her hand and kissed it.

Tohru blushed. "Oh, Shishou, you're so silly. Sometimes I think you're as bad as Shigure. Anyways, the reason I'm here is because I thought Kyo might be here. Have you seen him around?"

"Oh, no I haven't. He hasn't come in today. So he ran off again did he? Did you check the roof? He's usually there." he suggested.

"I've looked there. I've looked everywhere"

"Did you look in a tree? Cat's always seem to get stuck in trees you know" Shishou joked.

"Come on now! Seriously. He's your son. Shouldn't you be worried?"

"First, not to be rude Miss Honda, but he's only my adoptive son. Kyo never would accept me as a father to him. And no, I'm not too worried. Kyo always does this kind of thing. I bet there's one more place that he would've gone. It's a place that only he and I know about. But he only goes there if something has really bothered him. Would there be a certain reason to why he ran off?"

"Well, yesterday we were working together on the flower garden and-"

"Wait, wait," Shishou cut in, " did you just say you and kyo were working on a FLOWER GARDEN?" Shishiou asked in disbelief.

"Mmmhhmmm!" Tohru's eyes sparkled.

"no wonder he ran off......." Shishou muttered under his breath.

"Hey, I heard that!" Tohru laughed. "Anyways, we were talking and he mentioned his plans after highschool. His plans that he had no control over." Tohru's smile turned to a frown, but she continued. "So I felt really bad for him when he told me, and I hugged him. The thing is, Kyo didn't transform into a cat like he usually does. He didn't change at all. He stayed normal. And it really surprised me. And I think it really surprised him too. So I ended up falling asleep, and he put me to bed, and everyone said he left after that. I haven't seen him since yesterday. And that's what happened."

"Hmmmm. That's very interesting. Well, I'm not exactly sure why that happened Tohru. Keep in mind it could just be temporary, or the curse could actually be broken. Though I don't know how. " Shishou looked troubled in thought but somehow delighted at the same time.

Tohru heard a pitter patter coming closer and closer. She looked over and noticed a little boy who looked about eight years old walking over.

"Sensei...it's been more than 5 minutes." he said sheepishly with his head down and drawing invisible circles on the gorund with his toe.

"Ah, thank you Minoru." he replied.

Shishou then smiled at Tohru.

"Well, my apologies. I must get back to my class now. And don't worry about Kyo. As long as you're around, he'll always come back." Shisou winked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about how I interrupted your class! Gomenasai! And thanks Shishou." Tohru smiled as she walked to the door.

"Don't worry about it. Anytime!" Shishou called over his shoulder as Tohru walked out the door and he headed back over to the children.

Tohru sighed as she stepped onto the sidewalk.

~Where on earth could Kyo be? Shishou said he probably knew where, but he didn't say. It's like he dissappeared off the face of the earth. Oh, I just hope he's ok. I guess I'll just get back to the house and make lunch. I'm sure Yuki and Shigure are hungry.~ Tohru thought as she headed back home.

"Guys! I'm home." Tohru called as she slid the front door open.

She heard a muffled "hi" come from Shigure. He was in his office, working on a new novel. Of course, it was a chick romance book that was the cheesiest in the world. Strangely Hanajima-sama enjoyed it somehow.

Yuki walked down the stairs a few minutes later. "Hi Tohru. Did you have a nice outing?" Yuki smiled.

"Oh, hi Yuki! Um, yes, I suppose. I went to the dojo to ask Shishou if he had seen Kyo. He said he hadn't seen him."

"Oh...Miss Honda, not to be rude, but why should you worry? Why should it matter if he comes back or not? I mean, he's always rude to you and he yells, and destroys everything in the house. It's much more peaceful without him. Why do you want him to come back?" Yuki was glaring out the window without looking at her as he said it. His whole statement was coated in hatred and bitterness.

"Yuki....Kyo's my friend..." She couldn't really think of what to say.

"How can he be your friend when he's such an asshole!?"

Tohru could tell Yuki was trying to hold his anger. He didn't want to lash out on her the Kyo did all the time.

"Well, I understand he doesn't mean too. He has a short temper and I'm pretty used to it. It doesn't hurt my feelings." Tohru said reassuringly.

"FIne, but I just don't want him to hurt you Miss Honda. If he ever hurts you emotionally or physically, I'll kill him." Yuki stared right into her eyes as he said this.

Yuki's deep blue/purple eyes were so pretty, but she really didn't want to look in them when they were filled with hatred like that.

Yuki's stomach growled loudly.

Tohru burst out laughing. She just couldn't help it. Yuki was so serious, and then _grrrrlllllrrruupppppll...._ It was hilarious.

"Come on! I'll make lunch!" Tohru smiled, trying to forget about what Yuki had been saying. She couldn't recall a time when Yuki had ever looked so scary. He was always to calm, mild, soft-spoken and gentle....other than the times he was fighting Kyo. That's when he was fierce and ....undescribable.

Tohru could've sworn she heard him mutter "Baka Neko" under his breath. She looked at him and he just smiled his soft smile.

Tohru headed into the kitchen and turned on the rice cooker. She pulled some leeks out of the fridge and started to make leek oniguri. It was Yuki's favorite. Of course, it was Kyo's most hated food in the world. But Kyo wasn't there. And Tohru wanted Yuki just to be happy.

Tohru decided to make some tamago to go with the rice balls. She used to make Tamago all the time.

She called Shigure in when lunch was ready and brought it out into the dining room to eat. Yuki was reading a newspaper, which was odd because that's what Shigure usually did. Shigure had his previous volume with him of "Summer Love with Cupcakes". Hanajima-sama claimed it was the best so far. Tohru couldn't understand how.

"Here you go guys." She said puttig the main plate down and handing them chopsticks.

"Thank you Miss Honda" Yuki nodded her head towards her.

"Mmmm. How I do love your cooking Tohru!" Shigure said as he shoved his mouth full of oniguri.

Kyo was in town by 12:30. Just when he had planned on arriving. He knew that Shishou's class would've gotten out half an hour ago and that Shishou already went home for lunch. It was a typical routine that Kyo was used to.

He knocked on the door and waited for along time. He then knocked more.

"Dammit Shishou! Open up! I know you're here!" Kyo yelled, constantly banging on the door.

Shishou opened the door and Kyo about pounded him right in the head.

"Honestly now. Think you could've been any louder? Neighbors could be sleeping you know." Shishou complained.

"Oh, damaru! You don't even have any neighbors!" Kyo said as he invited himself inside.

"Tohru was worried you know. She stopped by the dojo earlier. You should at least tell here that you're leaving for a day or two so she won't worry."

Kyo looked up in surprise. "She came to the dojo? Geez, she is paranoid." Kyo rolled his eyes.

Kyo threw himself on the couch lazily and look at Shishou.

"You went to the area didn't you Kyo?" Shishou asked, already knwoing the answer.

"Yea, and that water was FREEZING!" Kyo yelled.

Shishou chuckled. Then he became serious.

"I believe I know why you left."

"Huh?"

"Tohru told me. I don't completely know why it happened either, though I have a hunch. Though I'm thinking it's a good thing."

"What are you even talking about?"

"You didn't change into a cat"

"Oh......that"

"'Do you know why Kyo?"

"Well, how the hell would I know?!"

"Well, I've been thinking about it...and I think I might know."

Kyo looked up. "Really?"

"Mmmhmmm. I thinks it all relates to when the curse first came to be. I remember hearing one of the stories when I was young. The story isn't told much anymore. Well, Kyo, you know the original story of the zodiac's right?"

"Of course I do! That damn rat tricked me and I couldn't make it in time and I was left out. I'm still gonna slaughter that rat, because he did this to me!"

"Yes, that is part of it. When the gods threw a party, the rat tricked the cat and told him it was the day after so the cat never showed up and he was left out of the twelve zodiacs. But that's not all." Shishou sat down in a chair across from the couch that Kyo was sprawled across. He leaned his chin on his hand and thought for a moment.

"They also say that once the cat was left out, he would never quit complaining and being jealous of the others. So the gods also cursed the cat. What the cat was unaware of was that this curse was even worse than the other animals. Since the cat could not learn to love others and accept the way things were, they created a monster within the cat that showed the true side of his jealousy and hatred. And until he could learn to tame his own monster, learn to love and appreciate, and have someone love him back, the curse would not break. The cat did not know of this though, so he never bothered to even try to break the curse."

"But that's just a stupid story, right? What does that have to do with anything Shishou!?"

Shishou sighed. "Are you really that dense?"

"Hey! Damaru! Shut up!" he yelled.

"Well, I think that's why you didn't transform. It's broken. And I hope you realize, this is very very good. With the curse broken, Akito no longer has any control over you. He won't make you be locked up for the rest of your life. I know he will not be happy when he discovers this, but oh well."

"Will you slow down for one damn second!? What the fuck are you saying?!?! How did the curse break???"

Shishou sighed once more. He really wanted to smack some sense in Kyo, but he resisted.

"Ok, Kyo. I have to ask you a question. Will you answer it truthfully?"

"Meh...."

"Fine, then I can't tell you"

"Ok, ok, fine. Just ask me and tell me already."

"Do you love Miss Tohru Honda?"

"What kind of question is that!?!?" Kyo yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

"A simple question really. Do you love her or do you not?" he asked.

"I-I...I can't answer that...." Kyo muttered.

"Mmmhmm. Just as I thought. You're in denial."

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

Shishou just laughed.

"Kyo...I can tell. Tohru loves you. And not just as a friend. You mean everything to her. If you love her too, the curse is broken. You can hug Tohru. Don't scare her like that next time. You have somewhere you need to be right now, so you better be on your way." Shishou stated as he stood on his feet.

Kyo just sat there like a statue. He then looked up and looked Shishou right in the eyes. Kyo was never one to actually hug his adoptive father or any "close" relation between him. But Shishou could read it in Kyo's eye. His eyes said "thank you".

Kyo stood up, nodded to Shishou and left.

He watched Kyo walk down the street from the front window. He knew that his son would do the right thing.


	7. Awaited Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

* * *

Kyo couldn't wait to see Tohru. He didn't even want to bother telling Shigure he was back. He didn't care if they knew or not. He just wanted to see Tohru, right that very minute.

So he practically ran all the way home. He came through the front door and into the dining room, but no one was there. The house was oddly quiet. He searched all through the house and couldn't find anyone, especially Tohru. He finally found a note attached to thr fridge in the kitchen. "Gone to work. Be back at 9:30."

Kyo had forgotten that Tohru worked even longer hours on weekends. She was always trying to make more money. On Sundays, she worked from 2 to 9. She really was overworking herself. He had also forgotten that on Sunday evenings, the guys usually went out to eat since Tohru wasn't around to cook dinner. But that still didn't make sense of why they weren't around. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon.

Kyo didn't really care about the others, he just cared about Tohru. He wanted to see her as soon as possible. So he decided to himself that he would pick her up from work later that night. And to pass the time, he would sit in his normal spot on the roof.

So Kyo headed up to the roof to relax and pass the time. While walking up the ladder, he noticed a blue hair ribbon stuck in between the gutter and the roof. He automatically knew it was Tohru's. So he carefully leaned to the side of the ladder and retrieved the ribbon. Luckily, it didn't get too messed up.

Kyo walked over to his spot and laid down.

~I wonder how Tohru's hair ribbon got stuck all the way up here? Does that mean she was up here on the roof? I wonder why? I can't wait to see her. It's only been almost a day since I've seen her and it honestly feels like weeks. It's crazy. Shishou says she loves me too. But how would he know? Unless,...Unless, she told him. But I can't picture Tohru telling him that. But oh well. I love her and that's for sure. And supposedly that's how my curse is broken? Well, afterall, she did hug me without me transforming. That's gotta mean something. Well, I'll hug her again tonight, and see if it stays the same. Hell, I might even kiss her.~

Kyo smiled thinking nonstop of Tohru. He started to doze off and a little while later, he actually fell asleep.

Kyo woke later and the sun had set. The stars were just starting to come out and crickets were chirping in the grass below. Kyo jumped up, worried that he overslept. He climbed down the ladder and went inside the house to figure out what time it was. It was about 8:25. He needed to leave in a few minutes since it took roughly about 25 minutes to town, and Tohru got off of work at 9. But he could walk really fast and make it in 15-20. Then he noticed something unusual. Shigure and Yuki still weren't home. He happened to glance down at the table next to him and noticed a note.

"Tohru, Akito called. Yuki and I have to go to the main house. We should hopefully be back when you come home from work, but we can't promise. Would should definitely be back by morning. I'm very sorry. From, Shigure...and Yuki"

"Thank god they're gone. Now I won't have to be harassed by them of why I left. Well, they'll still bother me in the morning. whatever. Oh! I need to go get Tohru." he said to himself.

He walked to town trying to think of a way to surprise Tohru. ~Maybe I can hide in the alley next to the building and hug her from behind when she least expects it? No, she would freak out and scream that I was a rapist or something. That wouldn't work. I guess I'll just stand out in front and wait for her. That's the easiest thing to do.~

Kyo arrived at the office building a few minutes before 9 and leaned against a fence out in front. He crossed his arms and looked up at the night sky. He could hardly see any stars, thanks to all the terrible lights in the city.

"Kyo?"

Kyo snapped his head back in reality and looked at the one who spoke his name. It was her.

"Tohru..." he whispered as a huge smile spread across his face.

He could see question in her eyes, but most of all he saw happiness. Then he saw that her eyes were filling with tears.

Kyo hated to see Tohru cry, but he couldn't understand why she was tearing up right then. Shouldn't she be happy?

So Kyo rushed to her and automatically pulled her into a hug.

It ultimately surprised Tohru and she just stood straight still like a statue. She then relaxed and hugged him back very tightly.

Kyo wasn't used to the feel of hugs yet. ~Wow. I love the way she feels when I hug her. She feels so warm.~

"Oh Kyo, I missed you so much. I was so worried." she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I didn't mean to upset you like that. Please don't cry." he said while he stroked her beautiful brown hair.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm so happy to see you and that you're safe!" she said as she looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling with tears.

~I'm having a really strange urge right now, when she looks at me like that. Oh..I just want to kiss her!~

He took his hand and gently wiped away her tears. He then stroked her face with his hand and brought his hand under her chin. He lifted her chin a bit more and came within two inches of her face. He looked intensely into her eyes.

"Tohru...I-I...I think I..No, wait, I know I...I-I love you." Kyo stuttered as he closed the distance between them as his lips crashed onto hers. He automatically shut his eyes without even meaning to. He had never felt this way before. It was his very first kiss, and it was an amazing one. After a few seconds, Kyo drew back and looked at her smiling.

"Kyo, I-I love you too" Tohru replied truthfully.

Tohru's face was bright pink. She couldn't help but blush.

Kyo pulled her close to him again. He loved kisses too, but he sure loved hugs. And afterall, he needed to make up for all the hugs he'd missed in his life before.

Tohru wrapped her arms around his neck, and she buried her head in his neck.

"I love to hug and kiss you. It feels so great. Sorry if that sounds silly." Tohru whispered. She could feel her face turn even hotter.

"That's not silly at all. That's exactly what I was thinking too." He answered as he kissed her forehead.

Tohru released from the hug and chuckled. "Isn't odd that we're still in front of my work?"

"Yeah, I guess. It doesn't bother me that much."

"Oh, well, can we gome home?" Tohru asked.

"Sure." Kyo smiled at her.

They started to walk in silence, until Tohru laughed.

"Do you realize how happy yet ultimately confused I am right now?"

Kyo laughed. "How about I tell you everything when we get home? How's that sound?"

"But I'm exhausted. First thing I'm going to do when I get home is go straight to bed." Tohru yawned.

"Well, I'll figure out sometime then."

As they walked home, Kyo managed to gather enough courage and hold her hand. Tohru didn't reject at all and just hugged his arm and smiled.

Once they got home, Tohru asked, "Where's Yuki and Shigure?"

"Oh, Akito wanted them. They'll be back by morning probably."

"Oh, that works I guess." She said as she started walking up the stairs. Kyo followed behind.

Once Tohru was right outside her door and was about to say goodnight, Kyo stopped her.

"Wait, Tohru...I really want you to know that I love you very much and you mean everything to me. I just hope you feel the same way as much as I do." Kyo stroked her cheek as he said this.

Tohru just stared into his red eyes.

"Oh, I do love you Kyo! I love you so much. I loved you for a while now. I just didn't have the courage to tell you. " she giggled as she hugged him. It felt like she was dreaming.

"Well, then Tohru, will you be my girlfriend?" Kyo asked.

"Oh. Yes, Kyo. Of course!"

Kyo automatically smiled and kissed Tohru as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, you need your sleep. You really overworked yourself. Goodnight my angel." Kyo said kissig her forehead.

"Awww. Kyo..." Tohru said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"What? What is it?"

"Can't you stay with me tonight?" Tohru asked pleadingly.

"Wait...WHAT!?" Kyo freaked. He had just asked her out and she already wanted to have sex with him?? wtf!?

"You perv. I don't mean anything bad. Just stay with me in my room tonight?"

"Oh, ok. sure."

So Tohru pulled on his hand and went into her bedroom.

Once they got ready for bed, Tohru crawled into bed and Kyo followed.

Just seeing Tohru in a short nightgown really turned him on.

But he seriously tried to control his thoughts... and keep _something_ down.

He just couldn't believe that he was in bed with Tohru right now.

She was only wearing a super short above knee nightgown, and he was just wearing his boxers.

Tohru automatically cuddled up against Kyo's chest as sighed.

"I never knew you were so toned, Kyo" Tohru was quite impressed. Kyo had a six pack and it was really sexy.

Kyo couldn't tell if he was actually blushing but he felt like he would be. "Well, I do practice martial arts all the time."

"Hey, Kyo?" Tohru mumbled. She was about to fall asleep.

"Yes?"

"How is the curse broken?"

"Because I love you and you love me back."

"Really?"

"Yup. And that means Akito has no control over me anymore. So I won't have to be locked up anymore."

Tohru looked up. "Seriously?! OMG. Thank god. Oh, Kyo! I love you!"

Tohru wrapped her arms arounds his neck and kissed him passionately. She ran her fingers through his spiky orange hair, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

Kyo made a daring move. He parted Tohru's lips with his tongue and pushed it in her mouth. She gladly accepted and kissed back. Their kissing became more fiery and passionate by every second. Their tongues were practically playing games with each other back and forth. After making out for a while, they stopped to catch their breath.

Tohru just smiled and then cuddled up against his chest once more. Kyo kept his arms around her waist and rested his chin on top of her head, as her head was cradled against his neck.

A few minutes later, they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


	8. Rat Bites

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

Kyo woke to the sound of the first birds in the early morning . The sun was just started to rise, but it wasn't visible over the treetops outside the window.

Kyo just laid there staring at the ceiling. He noticed the ceiling looked a bit funny. There was a rather large section on the ceiling that totally didn't match the rest. Then he remembered. He caused that. It was actually the first time he ever met Tohru. Well, you couldn't really count it as an official introduction. He came crashing through the ceiling to get at Yuki, not having the slightest idea Tohru would be there. Kyo chuckled just thinking about how Tohru had her incident and made all three of them transform without meaning to and totally flipping out after that.

Then it finally hit Kyo. If that was Tohru's ceiling he was looking at, then he was obviously not in his room. He must be in Tohru's! Kyo looked over and saw Tohru lying a few inches over from him in the same bed.

~Wow. So I wasn't dreaming. Last night DID happen. Wow...~

Kyo snuggled over to Tohru.

Tohru groaned and slightly stirred. Kyo gently wrapped his arm around her waist, and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck.

"Good morning my little riceball" Kyo whispered in her ear.

Tohru slowly opened her eyes aand turned her head to look at him. She smiled as her eyes met his.

"Good morning Kyo. What time is it?" she asked him, yawning afterwards.

"It's almost 6:30, and school starts in an hour and a half. Ugh." he said sticking out his tongue at the thought of going back to school.

"Well, then we should probably get up don't you think? Besides, Shigure usually wakes me up about now, so he might come in here soon. I don't want to imagine what he'd say if he found you in bed with me" Tohru giggled. It sounded pretty wrong the way she had said that, and knowing Shigure's mind, that's exactly what it would seem like to him.

"Ehhh, that stupid dog can get over it. I don't give a shit about what he says."

Tohru just rolled her eyes. ~Typical Kyo. Though, I think that lately, he's all talk. But honestly, I rather him talk tough, then actually beat up Shigure or Yuki~

"Hang on. I need to check something." Tohru smiled as she rolled on top of Kyo, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as hard as she could.

"Aahhg." Kyo sputtered,"What are you doing? Are you trying to suffocate me?" he said jokingly.

"Of course not. I was just checking to make sure last night wasn't just a dream." Tohru smiled as she leaned in to kiss him.

Right as she was kissing him, Shigure opens the door and comes in.

"Tohru! Time to wake up! Good Morn- OH!" Shigure exclaimed. It had taken him a second to realize what was going on.

Tohru was on top of Kyo, only wearing her short nightgown which had been pushed up a bit, showing her polka-dotted pink underwear. Kyo was only wearing his red boxers and had his arms around her waist, as they were making out on her bed. It was pretty obvious that the curse was broken.

"Oh my! You vile dispicable cat! You've deflowered our precious Tohru! I can't believe it!" Shigure was shocked. Personally, he was quite excited to see what was going on between the two teenagers, but of course, he didn't let them know that. So he acted how the "responsible adult" should act, and TRIED to scold them for what was "wrong". (Such a hypocrite -.- )

"What the hell! I swear dog! I'm gonna kill you!" Kyo yelled, trying to push Tohru off of him. Tohru knew he would try to hurt Shigure, so she just laid on him and tried not to let him up.

Yuki sleepily walked by the room and stopped outside the door.

"Good heavens Shigure. How many times do I have to tell you? No yelling first thing in the morning." Yuki said sternly, rubbing his eyes and clearly not focusing on what was before him.

"Oh. Hello there Yuki. Yes, well. Sorry about that. But I do believe there was good reason for it."

"And what would that be?" Yuki replied.

Shigure put his hands on Yuki's head and turned it so that Yuki was looking in the right direction.

Yuki's eyes widened. His fists clenched in fury, as he saw the sight of Kyo and Tohru on the bed.

"What the FUCK are you doing with Tohru you filthy cat? How DARE you!" Yuki smacked Shigure's hands off of his head and ran over to the bed. He yanked Kyo out from under Tohru and threw him on the floor. Tohru just landed flat on the bed.

"Yuki please stop!" Tohru cried.

"Ok now Yuki. Calm down. You don't want to hurt Kyo. I'm sure there must be some misunderstanding to all of this." Shigure said as he started to walk over to Yuki.

"Shut the hell up Shigure! I _don't_ want to hurt him! Have you lost your mind! He just took advantage of Tohru! He fucked Tohru and has ruined her, and you _don't want me to hurt him_! What the hell!" Yuki yelled.

Tohru couldn't believe this was happening. She wished she was back asleep right now. She wanted to end this NOW. She couldn't stand Yuki being this angry and Kyo was still dazed from everything, so Yuki could really hurt him right now. Tohru only knew of one thing to do.

"Yuki, please listen to me. It's not what you think" Tohru tried.

"It's not what I think, is it! I can't believe you Tohru! How could you do this!" Yuki glared at her.

Tohru had never seen Yuki this mad before, especially at her. She had to stop this.

Tohru steadied herself on the bed, and the next thing she knew, she leaped off of the bed and landed on Yuki, causing him to transform into a rat. This is exactly what she had planned, and she grabbed him quickly in her hands. Yuki though, did not want her to capture him, so he bit her and tried to escape.

Tohru yelped and automatically dropped him, as her hand started to gush blood.

This snapped Kyo out of his daze and he backhanded the rat into a wall. He then took Tohru's hand in his, and looked at it.

"Damn rat. He's gonna pay for that. He's gonna pay for all of this."

Shigure realized that this needed to be controlled now, so he picked up Yuki(who was currently unconscious), and walked out of the room.

Tohru was shocked. She couldn't believe Yuki would do such a thing. It really upset her. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. She never wanted Yuki to hate her.

"Tohru, please don't cry." Kyo said as he wiped her tears with his hand, and pulled her into his chest.

"I-I...He-he hates me. I can't b-believe it." She sobbed, soaking Kyo's chest with tears.

"Ehhh, you shouldn't care. He's a damn rat. He gets what he deserves. Besides, you should be mad at him for biting you! I'm gonna kill him for that."

Tohru just looked up at Kyo. Her blue eyes were huge watery orbs, glistening with tears.

"But Kyo. He's my friend. I don't want him to hate me. I can't be mad at him. " Tohru just cried more. her face tightened up for just a second as she winced in pain, but then tried to hide her face so Kyo wouldn't see. He saw anyways.

"Come on. We need to clean your hand. That's a nasty bite. We don't want it to get infected. You know how rats carry all kinds of diseases. " Kyo said as he wiped more tears.

"Kyo...don't say that."

"What? It's true. Haven't you ever heard of the black plague? Sheesh. It was rats. I promise you." Kyo smiled.

Tohru just rolled her eyes. It wasn't the nicest thing ever, but it was a bit funny.

Kyo slowly stood up, and then lifted Tohru off of the floor.

He led her to the bathroom. "You wash it off now. I'll go get some bandages and hydrogen peroxide stuff. The last thing we need is for that to get infected."

Kyo went downstairs and headed towards the laundry room. He had to walk through the kitchen to reach his destination though, and as he walked through he saw Shigure and Yuki.

Yuki was lying on the kitchen table, luckily wearing some pants, and Shigure was just sitting in a chair next to the table.

Kyo just glared at Yuki.

"Well, it appears he's still unconscious. Luckily I found some pants just in time when he transformed back. Heheh." Shigure said awkwardly as he rubbed his head.

"Good. I hope he doesn't wake up. He can die for all I care." Kyo spat.

"Now Kyo. You now that's not a nice thing to-"

"NICE! You think I fucking want to be NICE to him!" Kyo interupted. "He fucking bit Tohru! HE BIT HER! And you want me to be NICE!"

Kyo walked out of the kitchen and into the laundry room. He walked to the cabinet over the sink and pulled out some gauze, hydrogen peroxide, neosporin, and some medical tape. He closed the cabinet door and walked back into the kitchen. Shigure was about to say something else, but Kyo just glared at him, and he shut up. Kyo grabbed some paper towels as he walked back out.

Kyo entered the bathroom where Tohru was standing at the sink, holding her hand as tears poured down her face.

"You know, you don't want tears to get in that Tohru. It will sting even more."

Tohru looked over at him and then just ran over and hugged him.

"Tohru, I don't mind you hugging me, but you're getting blood all over me."

Tohru stepped back and looked at him. Her hand had bled all over his boxers and part of his side.

"Oh wow. Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Kyo. I wasn't thinking."

"It's ok. Come on now. Let's take care of that."

He put the toilet seat cover down, and made Tohru sit on the toilet next to the sink. He stuck her hand under the running water until all the blood was gone. Then he took some paper towels and poured hydrogen peroxide on them. He carefully started to dab the wound with it. Tohru wimpered.

"Shhhh. It's ok Tohru." Kyo whispered as he kissed a tear away from her cheek. He hated to see her so upset. He just wanted to see her goofy smile again.

Once he was done cleaning it, he put some neosporin on it, and wrapped her hand in gauze.

"There. All clean and wrapped." Kyo said as he kissed her hand.

Tohru gave a small smile.

"Shit. I just realized how much time we've wasted this morning. We need to hurry up and head to school right now."

"But what about breakfast?" Tohru asked.

"Well, unless you want to be super late, you're gonna have to settle with a breakfast bar this morning."

"Ok, that's fine. I'm pretty sure the only one that will mind will be Shigure." Tohru chuckled.

They both walked out of the bathroom and each headed to their own rooms to get ready. Once they were both dressed, they headed downstairs into the kitchen. Yuki was still lying on the table.

"Well, I'm afraid this might be serious. I think I should call Hatori." Shigure told them.

"Ehhh, who cares." Kyo muttered.

Tohru just sadly looked at Yuki but didn't say anything.

"Shit! We're late! Let's go." Kyo said as he grabbed Tohru's non-hurt hand and pulled her out of the kitchen, as he grabbed two breakfast bars out of the pantry on the way out.


	9. School Day

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any parts of Fruits Basket. I only own my own imaginative ideas.

Tohru kept looking at her hand which was wrapped up in stretchy white gauze, as she munched on her breakfast bar on her way to school. She and Kyo had to walk really fast or they'd be late.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Kyo asked, with a concerned look on his face.

Tohru snapped her head up. "Yes, I'm fine" She smiled.

"You know I don't believe you."

"Yeah, I didn't think you would"

There was a short moment of silence as they kept walking.

"Hey Kyo?"

"Yeah" Kyo replied.

"I was just thinking...It seems like you've totally changed all of a sudden. What's happened?" She looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Ummmm, what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know really. I guess it's just that, a few days ago, you were so to yourself and you'd hardly talk to me. Like you were really bold and would yell alot, and would be pissed all the time. Now it's like you've totally changed and it's like you hardly get mad, you're really caring and you're really open with me and it's kind of like you've let your guard down or something" She muttered the last part. She hoped that didn't sound insulting or anything.

"Do you want me to be pissed all the time?" Kyo said surprised.

"What? Oh, no, no. That's not what I meant."

"Ok then. And should I not let my guard down around you? Are you saying you're going to trick me or something? Can I not trust you? I thought I could Tohru. I love you. That's why I've been acting different. I feel like I can be myself around you, so I am. I am myself. It's not like I want to be pissy all the time. " Kyo felt slightly hurt by hat she said, though he knew she probably didn't mean to make it that way.

"Oh...Kyo" Tohru sighed. She automatically hugged him right then. It wasn't an everyday thing for Kyo just to talk freely like that. Though it seemed like it might become a more usual thing. Who knew. But she did know, that she liked it when he expressed himself like that. Kyo still paused for a moment, before hugging her back.

He still sometimes expected there to be a *poof*, but luckily, there wasn't. He hoped that there never would be a *poof* on him again. He tightly hugged her back and stroked her chocolate brown hair.

She slowly tilted her head up until her lips were right at his. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Tohru" he whispered back.

Tohru then leaned in more, to where their lips finally met. After a few moments, Tohru decided to be brave this time. She slowly started to part his lips with her tongue, and he accepted. After a few minutes of making out, Kyo pulled away. Tohru looked a bit upset.

"I'm sorry Tohru. It's just that now we're really gonna be late for school!" he said as he grabbed her un-hurt hand once again and they ran down the path headed for town.

"Hey Kyo?" Tohru said as they were jogging through town.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean you changing was a bad thing. I actually really like how you're acting now. It makes me really happy" Tohru said, smiling.

Kyo just smiled back.

The finally reached the top of the main hill in town, and could see the school nearing.

Tohru realized she'd need to figure out what to tell her friends about her hand. She knew they'd notice.

"Kyo, what do you think I should tell Hana and Uo what happened to my hand? You know they'll ask. "

"Umm. Just tell them the truth."

"Tell them that Yuki bit me!? o.0"

"No silly. Not exactly. Just say a rat bit you."

"But how on earth would a rat normally bite me?"

Kyo and Tohru entered the front gate of their school. And they still had 5 minutes to get to their classes.

Kyo sighed. "Fine. Just say...you were clumsy and you cut your hand while chopping vegetables for dinner last night."

"Oh okay! That's perfect!" Tohru exclaimed. "Why didn't you say that earlier?"

Kyo just grinned and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah. Another thing..." Tohru started.

"What?"

"You know Uo and Hana will want to know about "us". I can tell them right?"

"Well..." Kyo was a bit uncertain. With the way Yuki reacted this morning...that was pretty crazy. ~ Well, wait.~ he thought, ~ That was just because he thought we had sex. So he went beserk. But then again, that's just the typical stupid rat. He's hates me, so of course he went psycho. Geez. And if her friends found out we didn't tell them at the beginning, that yankee would beat the shit out me and the goth chick would probably put a curse on me. Gosh, Tohru's friends sure freak me out. Whatever~

"Yeah, ok. You can tell them." Kyo finally answered.

"Yay! You're the best Kyon-kyon! I love you!" Tohru chimed and hugged him.

"Well, the bell's about to ring. We should get to our classes."

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch" Tohru said once they were standing outside her class.

Tohru gave him a quick peck on the lips and he walked the opposite way down the hallway.

Tohru was in such a hapy daze, she didn't even notice Uo walk up from inside the classroom and lean against the doorway.

"So you and carrot-top have something going on now, huh?" Uo said.

"Oh! Hi Uo. I didn't see you there. " Tohru said as she slightly blushed.

"Yeah, I noticed. You still didn't answer my question though."

"Arisa, if you already know the answer, then why must you ask?" Hanajima-sama asked as she walked over from inside the classroom.

"Oh Saki, lighten up. Tohru knows I'm just playing with her. She's our Tohru you know." Uo replied.

Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were Tohru's two best friends. They were in the same grade and they had been best friends since before Tohru's mom died. Tohru was like a little sister to them, and they always watched over her during school.

"Seriously though Tohru. I saw you kiss him. You love him don't you?"

"The odd thing I saw Arisa, was that he let her kiss him, so surely he must love her back too, yes?"

Tohru's face turned bright red.

"You're dating him aren't you?" They both asked at the same time.

Tohru sighed. "Yes. Ok. We're dating. I thought that was already obvious."

"Yeah, we know, but we just love giving you a hard time Tohru!" Uo announced. ^.^

"Yeah...I know. I love you guys too." Tohru smiled as she hugged her friends.

So the three of them walked into the classroom right as the bell rang and took their seats.

Luckily, Yuki had bitten her left hand, so she could at least do her classwork during the day, since she was right handed.


End file.
